<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11:11 by ABnne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328214">11:11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne'>ABnne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Valentine 2019, Songfic, it was really fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>11 вечера -- время, когда Рицу Сакума чувствует себя лучше всего. Но не сегодня.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11:11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я писала это как подарок на Тайного Валентина в прошлом году. Это было не так давно, но меня прошибает ностальгией, когда я перечитываю этот фичок.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Электронные часы — не так давно приобретенные, Рицу потом ещё разбирался, как пользоваться многим привычным чудом техники — показывают «11:11 pm».</p><p>11 вечера — время, когда он чувствует себя лучше всего. Можно, раз в тысячелетие, взяться за домашку, что-то приготовить — пусть и говорят, что на ночь есть вредно, но сердцу (и желудку) не прикажешь. А ещё Сеччан настоятельно просил выучить текст новой песни… Выбирать занятия себе можно долго. Все равно уснет Рицу только к часу, а недосып, если что, можно и на уроках снять, из парты и рук сооружается прекрасная подушка.</p><p>11 вечера — время, когда Рицу Сакума чувствует себя лучше всего. Обычно.</p><p>11 вечера 14 февраля — такой мрачный и тоскливый час.</p><p>Наверное, это потому что он и Маа-кун сегодня не виделись.<br/>
Хотя Рицу смотрел праздничное выступление своего «друга детства» и, честно, пусть и не смог углядеть в толпе отдельных лиц, чувствовал поддержку Мао, когда пел сам.<br/>
Хотя они даже здоровались и перебросились парой дежурных фраз.<br/>
Хотя…</p><p>Рицу хочется чего-то более личного. Как-то ему подумалось, что простой шоколадки будет достаточно, но нет. Не будет. Хотя какая разница, если нет даже самой дешевой, купленной по дороге в школу в круглосуточном магазинчике плитки, что уж говорить о какой-то сладости, приготовленной лично, о какой-то близости, романтическом ужине (на этой мысли Рицу щипает себя за щеку — очнись, вы даже не встречаетесь).</p><p>Но Сакума и сам не лучше. На тумбочке ещё с утра покоится ужасающего вида кекс, который Рицу сначала забыл взять с собой, а теперь и вовсе сомневается, стоит ли отдавать.</p><p>11 вечера. До начала новых суток осталось совсем немного. Мао, скорее всего, уже не успеет. </p><p>Остаётся только считать минуты до 15 февраля, когда уже можно будет съесть этот несчастный кекс в гордом одиночестве и сделать вид, что вовсе ему не неприятно, или наоборот — всеми силами показывать свою обиду — Рицу, правда, ещё не решил, что он будет делать завтра.</p><p>Стук в окно прерывает печальные размышления. Рицу сначала не обращает на него внимания: мало ли, ветка ударила по стеклу, птица врезалась — всё может быть. Но звук повторяется снова, и Сакума уже вынужден взглянуть в лицо нарушителю спокойствия.</p><p>В свете фонарей виднеется добрая улыбка и пара зелёных глаз (сейчас Мао невероятно сильно похож на кота). Странный человек в окне — один из типичнейших элементов фильмов ужасов, но хорроры Рицу никогда не пугали. И сейчас ему совсем не страшно.</p><p>— Маа-кун, знаешь ли, это совсем не романтично, — Сакума открывает в окно, чтобы его слова точно были услышаны.</p><p>— А я-то думал тебя удивить.</p><p>— Ну, это у тебя почти получилось. Зайди через дверь, — не через москитную сетку же разговаривать.</p><p>Меньше чем через минуту Мао уже сидел на кровати в комнате Рицу.</p><p> — Прости я сегодня очень забегался, совсем забыл, виноват! — тараторит Исара, попутно отдавая Рицу маленькую красную коробочку. —<br/>
Честно говорю, что Анзу мне очень помогла с этим, но я все равно вложил в него много сил и любви!</p><p>— Какой ты молодец, возьми с полки кексик. Я уже начал расстраиваться.<br/>
— Как я и думал.<br/>
— Но ты не думай об этом слишком сильно. Считай, что уже извинился. Мне и самому стоило бы к тебе зайти.</p><p>Рицу развязывает ленточку, открывает коробочку, отламывает немного шоколада и пробует. Это, очевидно, не безумно дорогая плитка (то есть, дорогая, но не в материальном смысле), и сделана она не руками знаменитого кондитера, но почему-то на языке так сладко-сладко, что глаза щиплет.</p><p>— Ты правда молодец. Спасибо большое.</p><p>— Я рад! И хотелось бы от тебя тоже что-то получить.</p><p>— Так про кексик я же не шутил, — Рицу потягивается к тумбочке и берет в руку монстрика в фиолетовой глазури. — Я готовил его вчера ночью, он уже немного подзасох, но всё равно вкусно.</p><p>— Я в твоих способностях не сомневаюсь.</p><p>— Рад слышать.</p><p>Мао тянет руки за десертом, а Рицу свою убирает и кекс не отдаёт. Лицо Исары вытягивается от удивления, на что Сакума мотает головой из стороны в сторону — нет, в руки не дам. Получатель уже открывает рот, чтобы вполне резонно возмутится, но ему мешает кекс, внезапно оказавшийся очень близко к языку.</p><p>— Кусай так.</p><p>Рицу внезапно захотелось подразнить Мао, увидеть, как его щеки заалеют от смущения, но тот внезапно краснеет совсем немного и действительно откусывает чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Вкусно! — прожевав, восклицает он с безумно довольным видом. — Что за лицо, Риччан, — Рицу внезапно смущается, — ты же сам сказал есть с рук, верно?</p><p>— Верно… Тебе не идёт такое поведение, Маа-кун, — протягивает Рицу и всё же отдаёт несчастный подарок в руки. — Больше так не делай.</p><p>— Но я думал, это тебя об…</p><p>— Ты слишком много думаешь, — ворчит Рицу (оказывается, он не любит быть тем, кого смущают, хотя и обожает заставлять краснеть других), на самом деле радуясь и надеясь, что на этот раз Мао его не послушает.<br/>
Электронные часы показывают без пяти полночь, день всех влюблённых подходит к концу. Но оба «друга детства» думают, что любить друг друга можно 365 дней в году.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>У меня лавхейт с этой работой.<br/>Помогите.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>